the big four: Rise of the Darkness
by dragonfreakgirl
Summary: Jack Frost and three other new guardians are at their biggest challenge yet, fighting their own fears, but this time has pitch got company?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Darkness a the big four fanficton

My name is Jack Frost and I have just become a guardian the 5th guardian and the youngest so far. It's been a year since pitch had tried and devastate the world with fear and nightmares, but now everything is completely normal and everything is in hopes and dreams. Let's just say life is not perfect. Ever since we defeated pitch the rest of the guardians never really have any time with me they were so busy bringing peace back to the world they never have any time for me and over the years kids have stopped believing in me so you can properly understand how I must feel.

My name is Rapunzel Fitzherbert and I am the princess of Corona and I am married to my handsome husband Eugene. It has been 3 years since I was 18 and I meet Eugene and we saw the floating lanterns a on my birthday and he saved me from my kippnaper who pretended to be my mother for almost all of my life and use my magic hair to keep her young forever. But when I almost lost Eugene and he cut my hair after he was stabbed and my fake mother was turned to dust. But I saved him still because my hair may have been cut but I have the magic golden flower in my blood and a drop of tear saved him.

So now everything is peaceful and nice and I could never have been happy.

Me name is Merida Dunbroch first born, princess. Me farther the king also known as the bear killer, me mother the Queen, I accidently turned her into a bear… long story. I also a sister of three triplet brothers; Harris, Hubert and Hamish. Even though me and me mother have stopped fighting since she was turned into a bear but that was a few years ago, now she is back to the pushy mother she is. I am back at being home schooled but know its not private me brothers are to doing work and not getting away with the troubles they do.

So life is hard but is better than before I get more respect. But I wish for a better life.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd. my dad is the chief of my home village and were not just any village were Vikings we used to kill dragons and defend our homes until I caught a night furry to prove to my dad but I ended up trapping him in a net and cut of one of his tail wings. So with my help I made a fake wing and he was able to fly again and we ended up being best buds. But when me and my girlfriend, Astrid and toothless found the home of the dragons and we got into contact with the queen and the part in the middle I don't want to tell but me and toothless were fighting the queen since we were last ones standing until the dragon blew up and we last the tail of toothless and we both fell into the explosion my dad almost lost me if it wasn't for my bud I would be dead but I did end up losing a foot and having a fake foot so in a way I'm just like toothless. Despite the lose of my leg everything is fine I changed the life into hating dragons and being friends with them in the village. So everything is perfect.

Until…

(Jack's POV)

I was at my lake were I was reborn into the world. And I saw northern lights flashing in the night sky meaning there was a meeting was with the guardians so as soon as the lights flashed I was up and flying there in a second.

After a while with my zoom flying I was almost there until a tidal of black sand swooped me away and made me crash into the icy ground. I landed with a loud thud.

I saw the black sand crating a vortex. Until I see the bogeyman, or is also known as pitch black, king of nightmares….

But, it was not just pitch at his side I see a women? With black hair and wavy. Then beside him I see a black bear and then behind the trio is a giant dinosaur looking dragon.

And then I look back at pitch with evil yellow eyes. Laughing evilly and the enemies walking closer towards me. I was holding onto my staff close to me ready to attack at will.

"Since when do you have friends pitch?" I yell at him. "These are my friends for 300 years but they are dead like you. And I was able to bring them back to life." Pitch said.

And without warning the four attack me and I was unable to fight back so I was left wounded in the snow and I have so much wounds that I was bleeding out really bad. This was message.

-at the pole-

"Why is out lazy guardian?" said an Australian accent bunny rabbit.

"Bunny, Jack knows the rules and his never running late." Said a Russian accent man.

"North, what if something happened to him?" said the sweet tooth fairy.

"Tooth, I'm saw nothing bad happened to him." Said North.

Then all of a sudden there were three portals the appeared and three people and a dragon had come through.

"Crikey." Yelled bunny.

"What ye hell happened?" Yelled the Scottish girl.

"Ah, look Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida… and pet are here!" Yelled north with his hands up in the air.

"Ah, what's going on?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, North." Asked Tooth.

"Yesterday night Manny had chosen 3 more guardians. And here they are." North said.

"Guardians?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, now where is frostbite?" asked Bunny.

-Back to where a hurt jack frost is-

(Jack's POV)

I was on the icy ground doesn't bother me. But all I can feel is the pain that the gain left for me. If you see me, my blue jumper is in the shade of purple. I also got burnt from the dragon and I got knifed… it's simple I got hurt and damaged a lot.

So with all of the strength I had I got up on my two skinny legs and took to the sky.

Soon and finally I arrived at the North Pole and at first I was scared to go in I don't want them to worry about me.

So I quietly hoped through the window trying to not make a sound. So far I was going well until….

I and someone bumped into each other and we both fell to the floor. I'm forgetting the pain able to get up and hold my hand out for the boy on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, kid I didn't know you were here." I said and hold my hand out to help him up.

"Its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said the boy.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" asked the boy and I looked down to see my jumper even more damper.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about." I said. "I'm Jack." I said introducing myself.

"Hiccup." Said the boy.

"JACK!" I hear tooth from behind. And I turn around to see her hands at her mouth and her eyes with tears.

"Jack, what happened?" tooth asked.

"Oh, I bumped into Pitch and he had company and they ganged up on me and yeah. That's all that happened." I said.

"North! Bunny! Sandy! Come here!" Tooth yelled.

"No tooth, don't…" I said until I hear bunny yell "crikey."

So again I turn to see North, Bunny an Sandy but also two girls.

**Author: Hi guys me first fanfic hope yall enjoy see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Jack's POV~

"What is going on here?" I asked I was really confused. "Fist of all what happened to you Jack, why are covered in blood?" North asked. "Look, I was on my way here until I bumped into Pitch." I said before being interrupted. "Aye, who is this Pitch person?" Said the girl with red fizzy hair. "Pitch is the king of nightmares and feeds on the fear of a person and it only makes him more stronger than the last time." Bunny explained. "But why would this Pitch guy come after jack?" Said Hiccup. "Cause I Invaded his last plan trying to destroy the guardians… long story." I said. "Jack, you were saying." North Said. "Yeah, as Pitch attacked me there were others." I said.

"Others? What others?" North asked. "Well, for what I can remember their was a large dragon, it had six eyes very small, bone crushing tail…" I said before getting interrupted AGAIN! "Wait, is it the red death?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know. They didn't say their names, then there was a black bear and an old lady. Well she was young." I said. "BEAR!?" Yelled the fire girl. "OLD LADY!" yelled the brunette girl.(punz has her cutten off here from the movie.) "I'm pretty sure I just told you guys that its was those things so no need to repeat me. "But mordu is dead." Said the girl. "I haven't finished yet fire girl." I said calmly. "FIREGIRL!?" She yelled then began to chase me around the North Pole. "STOP!" Yelled North. "okay, I didn't start anything. What I was going to say was pitch said he bran his allies from the dead. So in away there like me someone who can't die but can feel pain." I said from loud to soft. "What? Are you dead?" The brunette asked. "No immortal. I can just live for ever and not die. Which is not fun." I said sadly.

Tooth saw this and flew softly to me and put a hand on my should and I just smiled into her purple eyes while she stared into my blue eyes. (:P)

Then I just realised something I remembered that pitch used a lot of nightmare sand while attacking me before which means I am slightly poisoned. "So can now you tell me whats going on?" I asked North walking over to him.

"Now that we no Pitch has allies so do we. Jack, this is Merida of Dunbroch, guardian of bravery and summer, this is Rapunzel guardian of creativity and spring, you met Hiccup, guardian of friendship and Autumn and therefore there's you Jack, Guardian of fun and winter." North told me and the group.

"So, you're saying were the guardians of the seasons and all have our own centres." I told North. "Not just that, you are the big for, so if we go, you guys are next." North said and this leaved me with me and the others mouths open in a o shape. "And this also means Jack you're the next leader after me, not everything lives for ever." North Told me.

**Authour's not hope yall like it. I know the chapter is fast. But I had this in my mind. Ask what you guys like in the next chapter. And also tell me what you think. Bye Dragonfreakgirl loves you all! 3**


End file.
